Una dulce advertencia
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Hanji Zoe es una nueva recluta de la legión de reconocimiento y el cabo Rivaille la hará escoger un "dulce" de forma poco ortodoxa. Advertencia: Lemon (es el primero que escribo)


**Una dulce advertencia**

* * *

SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, esto relato fue escrito a manera de homenaje a su trabajo

Advertencia: Fanfic con alto contendió sexual.

.

.

.

La tarde había sido realmente dura, era el día en que los nuevos graduados debían elegir el regimiento al cual unirse. Varias horas de discursos y sermones de cada uno de los líderes, sentía que le estallaría la cabeza si escuchaba una vez más la palabra honor así que se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un relajante baño.

Se había unido sin dudarlo al grupo de reconocimiento, quería estar en vivo y directo en donde había más acción. Sin familia o amigos — ¿Qué importaba arriesgar un poco la vida en busca de aventura?— Pensó metida en la tina llena de agua tibia. Paso suavemente el aguaba por el busto con ayuda de una esponja, estaba un poco adolorida pues el uso de vendaje era realmente molesto, sus mejillas se colorearon carmesí al momento de recordar lo que su instructor le había dicho el primer día en la milicia.

— ¡Hanji Zoe!—Grito fuertemente haciendo el mejor saludo oficial que pudo al instructor del grupo, un hombre calvo, de piel morena y gran estatura, su nombre era Keith Shadis

Keith la observo sigilosamente, la única mujer de ese grupo, sería un momento difícil para esa chica y para él mismo, ella podría llegar a ser un factor de distracción para el resto.

—Si yo fuera usted pensaría mejor eso de exhibirme en un grupo lleno de hombres—Sin más siguió con su compañero de al lado. Hanji se sintió tan molesta y ¿confundida? El hombre tenía toda la razón ella la única mujer que había ingresado en ese grupo o esto pensaba hasta que el interrogatorio continúo inicio.

—Rico Brzenska— Grito la persona al lado. De baja estatura y cabello platinado, cuerpo delgado y cara seria con chispeantes ojos grises y pobladas cejas. Le pensó simpático el hecho de que usara anteojos al igual que ella, por lo menos no sería la única cegatona.

—¿Qué clase de nombre para hombre es ese?—

—Eso mismo me cuestiono yo señor, siendo que yo soy mujer

La sorpresa fue general, Hanji casi se va de espaldas, esa persona junto a ella que pensaba un hombre desde que la vio resulto ser mujer. El rostro del instructor se vio ensombrecido aun más ¿Qué diría para salir de esa?

—Tiene suerte de no ser como su compañera, podría irse de boca cuando use el equipo 3D

Golpe directo a Hanji que escucho las risillas de burla del resto de sus compañeros. Desde ese día se había jurado a si misma vendar su busto, parte por la recomendación dada, otra parte por sus compañeros y en especial por la amistad que había forjado con su amiga Rico, no quería que ella sufriera de más burlas por partes del resto de pelotón, aunque por supuesto Rico era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma. El tiempo hecho lo suyo al punto de hacer parte de su vestuario de soldado activo esas vendas que fuertemente contenían su pecho y un sutil toque masculino en su forma de comportarse, pasar demasiado tiempo con hombres había afectado un poco su personalidad.

.

.

Se envolvió en una toalla la salir de la tina, le apetecía algo caliente para poder conciliar aun mejor el sueño, iría a la cocina por leche y regresaría a dormir plácidamente. Se vendo rápidamente y coloco encima la camisa el pantalón y las botas. Salió sigilosamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Ni una sola vela iluminaba comedor, torpemente y a tientas logro llegar a la cocina donde se sirvió un gran vaso de leche, al salir pudo percibir una tenue luz que iluminaba una mesa del comedor.

—¿Hay alguien?— Pregunto un poco asustada pero no hubo respuesta. Contuvo la respiración y justo cuando daba un paso hacia atrás una potente voz la sobresalto

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora?

—Volvió el rostro para encarar al fantasma, hipo de terror al encontrarse con un hombre de baja estatura, piel blanca, cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos grises.

—Yo…— No pensó algo más que alzar el vaso con leche y señalarlo

El hombre la observo de arriba abajo, no mentía así que no había motivo para seguirla reteniendo aun así un poco de compañía no le vendría mal. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se sentara en la mesa donde estaba encendida la vela. Una vez sentados uno frente al otro Hanji empezó a sentir nerviosismo, la mirada del famoso cabo Rivaille era demasiado pesada, además ¿Qué podría hablar con ella? Él era el soldado más famoso de la legión y ella una pobre recién graduada muerta de miedo.

—Fue una buena reunión—Le dijo Hanji implorándole al cielo romper el hielo

.  
.

Hace unas horas se había realizado una reunión donde los nuevos reclutas conocerían a los veteranos del grupo. Había estado hablando con un conocido de años, el teniente Irving Smith, él llevaba ya tres años en el grupo de reconocimiento y se había emocionado al saber que su vieja vecina de la infancia de uniría al grupo.

—Es un placer volverte a ver Hanji, me sorprendió tanto verte unirte al grupo—El hombre le ofrecía una bebida con gran sonrisa

—Es algo placentero ver un rostro familiar— Le dijo aceptando la beb

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de su vieja vida cuando los ojos cafés de la chica se toparon en una persona recluida en un rincón. Bebida tranquilo de una taza sin prestar la menor atención al resto de las personas. Irving se percato de que la atención de su amiga de había desviado.

—El es el cabo Rivaille, es una persona reservada no te preocupes por él— El nombre Rivaille no le era indiferente, sin duda su fama le precedía. Lo observo cuidadosamente tratando de averiguar que lo hacía tan especial cuando de repente él subió la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el color de ojos era gris y emanaban cierto misticismo.

—¡Yo no le estaba viendo! además es demasiado bajo, no comprendo porque la gente arma tanto escándalo por él— Le dijo nerviosa a Smith regresándole toda su atención.

El resto de la velada había resultado tranquila pero no había dejado esa sensación de ser observada y devorada por una feroz mirada.

.

.

—Sí— Respondió regresando al presente a la joven

—Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Observo hacia abajo

—Antes de que llegaras bebía un poco de agua, escuche ruidos y encendí la vela para averiguar quién se había colado—Señalo un vaso con agua a lado de él

—¿En la oscuridad?

—Me resulta muy relajante

Sin duda debía tener reflejos felinos para poderse mover entre esas tinieblas. El silencio se apodero de ellos una vez más

—¿Estás segura?— Tomo de forma inusual el vaso y bebió un poco

—¿Perdón?— No entendió la pregunta

—Me refiero— dejo tranquilamente el vaso en la mesa — ¿Estás segura de ingresar al grupo de reconocimiento?

—Bueno, yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace algún tiempo y eso de fraternizar no se me da mucho, la gente suele pensar que soy algo excéntrica así que no tengo muchos amigos, no tengo motivos para quedarme en algún lugar seguro y siento que es más valiosa para la humanidad la ayuda de este grupo

—Espera aquí— Le dijo poniéndose de pie, regreso minutos después con una humeante taza de té — Bebé esto— Le dijo serio extendiendo la taza

—No gracias, no me apetece— Respondió al ver el extraño color verde de la infusión y el olor agrio que le inundaba el olfato

—¡Bebe!— Ordeno en tono autoritario— Hanji no tuvo más remedio que llevar la bebida caliente a sus labios. Rivaille observo divertido como bebía todo el contenido de la taza

— Gracias— Una sensación de calor se apodero de su interior, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba— ¿Qué… era…eso?— Le pregunto entrecortadamente mientras el calor seguía aumentando y trataba de ponerse de pie

—Gokshura y Ginkgo— Le susurro en tono sádico

— ¡Gokshura y Ginkgo!— Grito llevándose las manos al pecho y desabrochando un par de botones— ¿Por qué Rivaille le había dado esas hierbas? Según había leído en un libro de botánica eran unos fuertes afrodisiacos.

—Te vi un poco estresada y pensé que eso te relajaría—Le aparto un par de mechones del cuello

— ¿Con afrodisiacos?— Un cosquilleo en el cuello le vino al sentir como el pelinegro succionaba y mordía la piel de este, ella solo respondió aferrándose al negro cabello que se deslizaba como seda entre sus dedos—Nunca he llegado a más que besos y carisias, fue con un compañero hace tiempo ¡Ah!— grito al sentir una fuerte mordida cuando menciono la frase "con un compañero"

— ¿Te gustaría?— Le preguntó al oído abrazándola por detrás y aferrándose a su cadera. Era un juego completamente injusto, él había dado el primer paso con ese extraño coctel y ahora trataba de incitarla con esas pequeñas acciones

— ¿Por qué yo?— La pregunta sorprendió un poco al hombre

—No me quitabas los ojos de encima esta noche. Tengo que decirte que tienes unos ojos muy bellos, es una lástima que esa tierna mirada se irá pronto. Un agudo gemido escapo de los labios de Hanji al sentir como la cálida mano de Rivaille exploraba entre sus piernas. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartarse de él y salir corriendo pero algo más fuerte la retenía en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz pero le fue totalmente negada por parte de torturador que comenzaba a bajar las manos por sus muslos.

—¡Sí! sí quiero— Le grito aferrándose aun más fuerte a la negra cabellera. Ese hombre tendría que saciar ese intensó deseo que buscaba una salida rápida, claro él había sido el responsable de ese estado.

Los delgados labios de Rivaille se curvaron dejando ver una pequeña pero lujuriosa sonrisa

—Pero, tendrá que ser a mi manera

—A su… — Reconsidero la manera de seguir llamándolo, al fin y al cabo ya había algo más de "familiaridad" entre ambos — Tu manera ¿hay otras formas de? — se sonrojo

La soltó y de un brinco se coloco frente a ella, tomo con delicadeza su mentón, aparto unos mechones de cabello y la vio directo a los ojos.

—Supongamos que vas a una confitería— Le dijo sin dejar de verla— Hay un sin número de dulces de colores, formas, texturas y sabores diferentes pero, lo que te ofrecen los otros es un simple caramelo de vainilla, envuelto en el típico celofán rojo, ellos tienen miedo de probar otro sabor que no les guste y por eso siempre se quedan con el caramelo de vainilla, se sienten seguros de que el sabor que le gusta a la mayoría es el mejor y deciden quedarse así pero, yo te ofrezco una variedad inmensa de sabores nuevos y exóticos— Acaricio la suave mejilla— ¿Estarías dispuesta a probar lo que te ofrezca?

Una tentadora oferta en el estado en que se encontraba. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, no podía pensar de forma clara y él para nada lo hacía más sencillo, bastante había sido que ella aceptara estar con él. Algo nuevo de lo que había aprendido en libros y platicas lejanas se estaba abriendo frente a ella ¿Qué hacer? ¿Si no le gustaba? ¿Si fuese doloroso? Bajo lentamente la mirada para no seguir encarando a Rivaille, buscando donde fijar la vista para no verse tentada a regresar a ese océano gris llego a la chaqueta del cabo, bordada en ella había un par de alas — La legión de reconocimiento— Recordó porque se había unido a esa legión, la aventura. Frente a ella se estaba formando la posibilidad de su primera gran aventura ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a la muerte sin siquiera enfrentarse a su propia sexualidad?

—Acepto tus términos— Respondió volviéndolo a ver a los ojos

Sin más la echó en sus brazos, soplo rápido la vela y camino tranquilamente hacia un conocido lugar. Entre más hiciera esperar a su amante el resultado será aun más placentero.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y entro con ella. La deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se incorporo para buscar algunas cosas. Un par de tenues luces iluminaron la impecable habitación en un instante.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Le pregunto observando cómo sacaba de un baúl un par de sogas

—Mi habitación— Le respondió sentándose en la cama junto a ella y empezando a atar sus brazos

—¿Sogas? — La incertidumbre de apodero de Hanji, estaba empezando a dudar de la decisión que había tomado

—Shhh no lo hagas más difícil —Confía en mí— Rivaille siguió con su laboriosa tarea. Primero ato ambos brazos juntos sobre la castaña cabeza, con un gran nudo unió las muñecas, ato otra cuerda en el cuello y rodeo el torso, llego a los pechos, con lentitud termino de desabrochar lo que Hanji hubiera comenzado hace un momento, dio un grito de sorpresa al toparse con el vendaje

—¿Te has lastimado en los entrenamientos?— Cuestiono volviendo al vista a ella

—No— Le dijo un poco avergonzada— Es algo tonto lo sé— Rivaille estiro una mano a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, abrió un cajón y extrajo una pequeña daga —Quédate quieta— Le ordeno empezando a cortar las vendas, se sentía como un niño pequeño abriendo un regalo ¿Qué sorpresa le deparaba ese vendaje? Se relamió los labios una vez abierto su "regalo". Al parecer la chica guardaba con celo y cautela su busto, no es que fuera realmente grande, tamaño mediano pero sumamente bello

—¿Por qué lo haces?— Pregunto al momento que depositaba un beso en cada pecho para mitigar el dolor de ser fajados de esa forma tan cruel

—Por petición del entrenador del grupo y— reflexiono, no tenía porque saber mucho— Burlas de mis compañeros

—Ten por seguro que yo no me voy a burlar— La miro seriamente y continúo con su labor de colocar sogas. Rodeo con la soga aquellos dulces pechos, siguió trazando ese camino de nudos pasando un extremo de la soga entre las piernas para finalizar atando el extremo final a la atadura del cuello.

Hanji sintió una especie de excitación por ese juego de cuerdas, trato de moverse un poco provocando que la cuerda que cruzaba su entrepierna se moviera también haciéndola sentir un poco de placer al roce. Rivaille se mostro satisfecho ante el pequeño gemido que salido de la chica

—Eso apeas es el inicio— Le dijo poniéndose de pie. Se quito la chaqueta y deshizo el nudo del pañuelo del cuello. Camino al baúl de donde sacara las cuerdas, tomo de ahí una delicada y esponjosa pluma blanca tanto como la nieve del invierno. Se coloco arriba de la joven, los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza y las rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de la cadera de su dulce acompañante.

—Vamos a empezar— Sentencio empezando a rosar la pluma en los pezones, una mezcla de placer y cosquilleó le llego a Hanji que intentaba moverse entre cada rose de la pluma haciendo que la cuerda se moviera al mismo ritmo convirtiendo eso en una danza de placer y tortura

— ¡Detente!— Le grito con las mejillas muy rojas

—Me temo que no estás en condición de ordenar nada— La voz del hombre sonaba tan sensual, tan varonil. Con una pluma estimulaba un pezón mientras que con la lengua se dedicaba a juguetear con el otro, alentado entre los gemidos de la chica.

Rivaille no le había mentido, aquella sensación era completamente nueva a la de los besos y caricias que había tendió anteriormente. Podía sentí como su entrepierna se ponía más caliente y se humedecía entre cada movimiento de la soga, la pluma y la juguetona lengua del hombre. Tantas sensaciones reunidas para dar ese placer que iba desde la punta el pie hasta la cabeza. Un repentino jalón del cabo llevo sus labios chocar con los de él, era un beso tan encendido y cargado de deseo, lejos quedaron esos besos dulces y de piquete del pasado, La lengua de Rivaille exigía alojamiento en su boca, ella accedio dejándolo pasar, la violencia dentro no se hizo esperar, ambas lenguas peleaban por el dominio de la húmeda cavidad. Pronto sintió una presión extra entre las piernas, no solo tenía sobre si la soga que la cruzaba si no que ahora podía sentir los continuos roces de la erección que se alojaba en los pantalones del soldado, cada lento pero fuerte movimiento de la cadera del hombre era un clavo extra en la cruz donde la estaba crucificando. Intento gemir aun más fuerte pero fue acallada por el beso que él se negaba a romper.

—¿Qué es esto?— Se pregunto Rivaille internamente— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarla?— Durante toda su vida sexual nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de seguir besando a una mujer, el sexo era sola mente eso sexo pero con ella sentía una continua exigencia de contacto no puramente sexual, había algo en ella ¿acaso eran esos dulces ojos que lo veían con tanta suplica? ¿Era el hecho de que esa chica es la primera a la que desvirgaría? No sabía explicar concretamente el hecho, solo sabía que ella estaba con él en ese momento y no pensaba dejarla ir hasta terminar lo planeado. Se separo violentamente de ella, mordiéndole fuertemente el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, ella emito un pequeño grito de dolor

—No fue tan fuerte, no llores por eso— Se puso de pie para deshacerse de las botas y el molesto pantalón que tanto lo oprimía. Ella lo observo atenta, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en ropa interior y aun más con una muy notable erección —Es verdad, tú nunca antes lo has hecho ¿tienes miedo?— Le pregunto tirando la blanca camisa y regresando a la cama sobre ella. Coloco su miembro al pubis de ella, le divirtió la reacción que tuvo al cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios.

—Un poco— Le dijo aun sin abrir los ojos

—Mmm bueno, no puedo continuar mientras sigamos en desigualdad de situaciones

Bajo a las piernas de Hanji y tomando una vez más la daga corto la que cruzaba la entrepierna. Fue un alivio y una tristeza dejar de sentir su roce, era tan placentero pero a la vez le daba miedo el resultado que pudiera tener si seguía bajo el dominio de ese objeto. Con cuidado Rivaille empezó a hacer pequeños cortes en el pantalón de Hanji, el contacto frio de la daga con la piel era demasiado sensual, con fuerza jalo los pequeños cortes desgarrando la tela y arrancándola de ella, subió poco a poco dejando tras él un húmedo rastro de saliva al momento que pasaba su lengua por las extremidades. Por fin llego al punto deseado, el área estaba demasiado mojada y el dulce olor encendía más la hombría de entre sus piernas. Con sumo cuidado corto ambos extremos de la planeta rosa, dejando expuesta esa deseada entrada ante sus ojos, un lengüetazo rápido en la zona activo en Hanji un fuerte gemido mientras traba de cerrar las piernas para alejar al intruso

—Por favor— Por primera vez pidió algo de forma amable— Déjame continuar— Le dijo tomando ambas piernas y separándolas con fuerza (regresando a ser él de siempre) pasando una vez más la lengua. Por su parte Hanji estaba demasiado apenada, nunca antes un hombre la había tocado ahí

Rivaille continuó con su trabajo, era la primera vez que se preocupada de tal manera del placer de su acompañante, estaba decidido a hacer la primera vez de esa chica la mejor de su vida. Quería lograr que si alguna vez estuviera con alguien más recordara esa noche, lo recordara a él y de sus labios escapara solamente su nombre. Tenía esa enfermiza misión, dejarle claro en presente y futuro que solo él podría provocarle placer a puntos inimaginables.

—Por favor— escucho a la chica tratar de llamar su atención — Por favor entra— Le pidió tímida y débilmente. Subió la mirada y la observo, completamente roja, despeinada y cubierta de sudor. Se acerco lentamente a su rostro, le retiro los lentes y los coloco en la mesita, regreso a su rostro y la contemplo cariñosamente

—Usualmente no acepto peticiones de mi victima pero… en tu caso hace una excepción— Beso tiernamente sus labios y frente. Retiro la última prenda que lo envolvía y se coloco nuevamente sobre ella — Dolerá un poco ¿estás lista?— Ella acepto con la cabeza. Tomo su miembro y entro despacio. Un agudo dolor invadió las paredes de ella, contuvo el grito en los labios, eso era lo que ella quería y no pensaba dar un paso atrás. Rivaille la jalo del cabello hacia él, la beso y termino de entrar de un fuerte empujón, el dolor provoco que ella le mordiera el labio superior. Permanecieron un instante así, sin romper el beso o el intimo contacto, poco a por el dolor fue pasando. De repente el rompió la quietud en un frenético ir y venir. Le excitaba tanto verla así, retorciéndose debajo de él cuando hace unos instantes lloraba de dolor, susurraba su nombre en cada movimiento y a cada vez que tenía la oportunidad mordía un dulce pezón, la sensación de estreches le excitaba y le gritaba entrar más profundo y con más fuerza. ¿Qué hacía a esa chica de lentes tan apetitosa? No era el solo hecho de ser virgen, había algo detrás de eso pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.

Una especie de calambre le recorrió la columna, había llegado el momento, rápidamente salió de ella y dejo salir en la entrada el blanco y brillante liquido. Hanji sintió una fuerte sensación eléctrica y oleadas de calor justo en el momento en que Rivaille salía de ella, respiro agitada mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Poco a poco puedo sentir como su pubis se inundaba de un líquido cálido.

Rivaille se incorporo con dificultad, observo embelesado su obra de arte. Hanji yacía en la cama con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, su mejillas rojas, pupilas dilatadas, el pecho subía y bajaba violentamente tratando de respirar lo más que pudiera, sus senos rojos con varias marcas de mordidas, las piernas abiertas dejando entre ver la entrada de su sexo, cubierto en liquido blanco y con algunos rastros escarlata, prueba irrefutable de que su inocencia era de él, solo de él. Era el cuadro más erótico que jamás volvería a ver, estaba orgulloso. Tomo la daga y con cuidado libero las manos de la chica, las muñecas estaban marcadas y algunos rastros de sangre escurrían por estas. Dejo caer la daga al piso y pesadamente se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos, estaba agotado, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Ella cariñosamente se acurruco en su pecho. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento ella solo puedo darle un beso en la mejilla y ambos terminaron por quedarse dormidos. A partir de ese momento cada que Hanji pasaba por una confitería no hacía otra cosa que sonreír al instante que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmesí.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es un pequeño regalo a las personas que han estado siguiendo mi fanfic seriado "**Notre Famille**" y a la par celebrar la salida del capítulo #48 de SNK. No soy dominante del bondage, trate de inspirarme en algunos relatos e imágenes.

En cuanto a lo Rico al inicio yo si pensé que era hombre y salí de dudas al ver si ficha de personaje. Las dos hiervas que se mencionaron existe y en verdad son usadas como afrodisíacos.

¡Gracias por leer!

_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres_


End file.
